Behind Locked Doors
by writing-is-thinking-on-paper
Summary: She had always hated parties. Everyone always asked about their plans for the future, and expected them to have it all figured out. The couple did manage to make it through, though. And with countless awkward pauses and indirect answers, they navigated the nosy guests, and all their dire inquiries, successfully. But not without its repercussions.


**A/N: The ****idea of Patricia hating parties seems to be a running theme with me, so if you've read "An Early Exit" you'll see something similar here. Hope you all had a great new year!**

Patricia's fingers tightened around her wine glass. The rose colored liquid swirled under her touch, threatening to spill over the sides and onto her new dress. Grimacing, she set it aside. At least that would've given her an excuse to leave.

Instead, she turned to Eddie, who had his hand clasped tightly to hers as they paraded through the crowded room, spurious smiles on their faces each time someone stopped to start a conversation. Which, unfortunately for the miffed redhead, happened all too often.

"Eddie," She hissed through gritted teeth, "I don't even know these people, let alone like them, and now we're supposed to talk to each other! You're _really_ gonna get it tonight, slimeball."

"Well, I hope so." He grinned cheekily, but quickly surrendered after a dark look from his girlfriend. Sighing, he leaned close to whisper in her ear. "We'll leave soon, I promise." The American placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You're doing fine." A smirk spread across the girl's lips as he spoke. She glanced up at him, an impish glint in her eyes.

"Not your best material, Krueger, but I'll take it." Her smile soon faded as she saw the curious gaze of another party guest coming towards them. "Brilliant." She muttered, still visibly annoyed.

"Just go with it, Yacker." He nudged her lightly in the side before meeting the man with a firm handshake.

Patricia pretended to listen as the two went on about weather and sports teams, all stupid stuff as far as she was concerned. Her attention wandered over to the other people in the room, most standing in little circles while mindless chatter engulfed them. Some, who must've really felt the holiday spirit, even had the nerve to don a christmas sweater. The atrocious things hung loose from their bodies like some sort of dead animal. She had to stifle a laugh.

Before too long, they were making rounds again. She wasn't sure how much more she could endure; it was all constant blabbering. Everyone kept saying how fitting the pair looked, and continued to swoon over of their "young love". Matters only got worse when many began to ask about their plans for the future, as if they expected them to have it all figured out. The couple did manage to make it through, though. And with countless awkward pauses and indirect answers, they navigated the nosy guests, and all their dire inquiries, successfully. But not without its repercussions.

* * *

Patricia pulled Eddie into the nearest room, slamming the door behind her, then turning to face him with an exasperated huff.

"I'm this close to going out there and giving them all a good slap in the face." Her voice was low like a growl, and her cheeks flushed red with anger. She slid the lock into place with a hard click, making it clear she wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

The boy mumbled softly in agreement, but he was more intent on discovering where he had been dragged to.

The space wasn't big at all. In fact, most would call it a closet. A spacious one, yes, but no larger than three meters in width. Tall metal filing cabinets lined the walls, and papers scattered across an old, abandoned desk. There was a bare light bulb hung from the ceiling, yet it was hardly enough to brighten the entire room.

The redhead stalked over the desk and plopped herself right on top of it, her legs dangling over the edge. Minutes passed without either of them saying a word. Eddie, still confused on why he wasn't allowed to leave, paced back and forth, his footsteps hitting the ground in a constant rhythm. Stopping suddenly, he pivoted to face her, a devilish grin on his lips.

"You know," He began, "If you're gonna keep me in here, the least you could do is make it worth my while." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, bowing his head just a bit as his hands stuck into his jacket pockets. Patricia narrowed her eyes, leaning forward to give him her most challenging look.

"Oh really, slimeball?" A smirk spread across her face, "And how, exactly, would I do that?" Eddie took a large step towards her, grinning madly as his hands settled on her hips.

He quickly pushed his mouth to hers, lust and desire driving him forward. He felt her smile into the kiss, and took full advantage of her slightly parted lips to be the first to gain dominance. It was short lived, though. Her anger from earlier turned into raw, indomitable, passion, and soon Patricia was battling right along side him.

She slowly slid off the desk and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Eddie pulled her even closer; she could feel his heart pounding hard inside his chest, adrenaline coursing through his veins. The file cabinet shuddered as he drove her into it, the cool surface now pressing into her back, but neither pulled away.

His hand travelled up her thigh as she began to kiss his jaw. He left her mouth only to plant kisses down her neck, and her fingers gripped tightly to his gelled hair.

A sharp knock sent them scrambling apart, each straightening their evening attire and trying to get regain their breath as subtly as possible. Eddie was about to reach forward to unlock the door when Patricia caught his hand, putting a finger to her lips with a mischievous smirk. He cocked his head to one side in confusion, but understanding came upon him when he heard the footsteps retreat.

"Must be a faulty lock." They heard from the other side, followed by the laughter of a few other guests. Patricia bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back a grin at the shocked expression that came across the American's face.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" He whispered, now fully facing her again. She nodded silently, but her attention was quickly back on his mouth. He seemed to pick up on this and smirked triumphantly. "I'm irresistable, aren't I?"

"You wish." She muttered defiantly, but her lips were back on his in a seconds time.

The young couple went back at it again, the party and all of its guests now completely forgotten. They had enough company and pleasure right there in that closet, all safely behind a locked door.

**A/N: Peddie making out in a closet? I think yes. Again, happy 2013! And because I probably won't have time to publish a story before the season 3 premiere, I hope you enjoy that as well :)**


End file.
